Snowstorm
by Ivy Kendall
Summary: I picked up this as a secondary request. I think the OP was looking for something light and fluffy with lots of exposed body parts, but I'm from snow country, and there is nothing light and fluffy about being lost in a snowstorm. However, that doesn't mean you can't have some fun. Set after Season One. JD broke trust with these characters, so they are ours now!
1. Chapter 1

"Next time we take the train," Andy said as he fiddled with the defrost controls on their rental.

"The train didn't go where we needed to go," Sharon responded.

"Then we don't go."

"Right, Lieutenant. You be the one to tell the chief we refuse to attend the conference."

Andy glanced over and grinned for the first time in hours, "Nah... not my job. I can just tell my Captain, and she will deal with the brass."

Sharon snorted. How had they gotten themselves into this mess? "Eyes on the road, please."

"Yeah, yeah..." he grimaced, and then turned back to look at the sheets of freezing rain and snow falling all around them. They were driving at a snail's pace, both of them knowing what snow covered black ice meant and neither wanting to end up in a ditch, or worse.

Silence again descended on the pair, as they strained to see out the front window for anything that spoke of civilization and a way off the highway. They had been traveling for hours after leaving the airport, their flight having been rerouted. The mix of tropical storm and arctic air had changed travel plans for thousands of people heading across the continent. At the time it had seemed a no-brainer to give up their seats on their alternate flight for a mother traveling with two small children. In retrospect, they both would have still given up their seats, but deciding to rent an SUV and travel themselves needed a serious review.

"You wanna tell me again what's so all fired important that we get to this thing, Captain?" Conversation had been stilted for most of their journey, but Andy was starting to get tired of the silence. They didn't know each other well, and certainly not enough to be chatty, but something had to give, and if it wasn't the weather, than it was going to be the company.

"Well, Lieutenant, as you know, the LAPD has made some significant changes in dealing with criminals by working towards deals rather than convictions, and other police departments across the country are starting to take notice of the money saved. Assistant Chief Taylor felt it best to hear from the people who did this regularly than from those who managed the budgets."

"Yeah, I get the part where Taylor wanted less work and we are the grunts."

"Lieutenant..." she started with a tone of rebuke.

"Don't even bother," Andy cut her off, knowing what she was trying to say. That brought a giggle from her and another smile from him. So Captain perfect was a giggler. That he needed to file away for another time.

"Oh, Andy, you know the way things are" she finally gave up the pretense, "It was you or Lieutenant Provenza, and quite honestly if I had to do this I wanted someone who would at least talk to me, even if you didn't really like me."

How could he explain that he hadn't disliked her for months now. He was even getting used to her style of doing the job. And quite honestly, he liked their new system just as much as she did. Less time in a courthouse worked for him. He knew the rest of the team was still struggling with the new dynamic, but he was all about catching the bastard, not telling the story for years afterwards.

"I like you just fine" he responded.

Sharon sighed, "It's okay, Lieutenant."

"Nah, nah Captain, I mean it. You get the job done and you give us a lot more rope to work with than I thought you would. It's going okay."

"Really?"

Andy wasn't used to hearing anything but complete confidence from the woman sitting beside him, and he felt bad for all the years he had given her grief. She was always right, and he hated that part, but now that they were on the same team, her always being right meant he could relax and just do his job.

"Look," he gestured quickly before returning his second hand to the wheel, "you came from a department that had to point out what we did wrong. When you're on the receiving end of that, it's no fun. But now, you know... you've shown me a thing or two about working inside the system, and it's not all bad."

Sharon smirked, pulling her confidence around her again like a cloak, "Don't hurt yourself with the compliment, Lieutenant," she said sarcastically.

Now it was Andy's turn to chuckle. A giggler and sarcastic, and not a bad travel companion. This could be a good thing. "The rest will come around. And Provenza will get his head out of his ass."

"Mmm..." she hummed, and said no more.

"You know, this could be worse," he attempted to lighten the mood some more.

"How?"

"Well... we could have Provenza with us."

Sharon let out a full throated laugh. "Oh my god," she started, as she tried to catch her breath, "can you imagine how bad that would be? He would be complaining the whole time. The road is bad enough. Oh god..." she took her glove off and wiped under her eyes before returning the glove to her hand, "if I have to pick one of you to be in this situation, you are my only choice."

Andy grinned and let the comment slide. He had to agree, there was no contest. As much as he like his other teammates, too much of a good thing was too much. His Captain, on the other hand, was more to his taste in traveling companions. Always on time, light packer, never complained, asked what she could to do help rather than telling him what to do, and he didn't have to fight over who drove. And she always travelled with snacks. Healthy stuff. She wasn't on the lookout for burgers and fries.

Truth be told, if the weather wasn't such a crap show, the trip would be really enjoyable.

They drove in silence for a while, then Sharon grunted, shivering against the cold. Everything the SUV's heater could produce was aimed at the windshield, and none of it at the floor. They were dressed for some snow and cold, but not this long extended stay on the highway.

"What does the map say?" Andy asked, more than a little concerned.

"I stopped looking at the map a while ago. I've just been looking for any place we could stop."

"Yeah..." Andy sighed. "Anything else we can use in that emergency kit?"

Although they lived in sunny and warm California, neither of them were new to driving in snow, so when they rented the SUV, they made sure to take the emergency kit with winter sleeping bag offered by the dealer. At the time they had checked the weather and road conditions and thought they could manage. Now Andy was having serious doubts they would make it somewhere safe and warm.

There was no direct Interstate between where they landed and where they needed to be, so taking a lesser highway that reminded him of the Oregon Trail, they set out, map in hand since the GSP wasn't reliable with all the hills.

"The kit, right..." Sharon shivered again, then turned to rummage through it. "Emergency blanket, fleece blankets, flairs, tea lights, matches, sand, granola bars that feel like bricks of ice, I wonder how long those have been in here."

"If we get desperate, we'll find out."

"Mmmm, true. That's it. I don't think the flairs will do any good in this weather."

Just then a gust of wind blew through and pushed their vehicle to the middle of the road.

"Andy!" Sharon raised her voice in panic.

"I've got this. I've got it." he replied, trying to hold the vehicle steady as he directed it back into what he thought was their side of the highway. "Captain, we have to get off the road."

"I know" she replied, fear replacing some of the panic.

The fields they were passing were out, as far as Andy was concerned. One good gust of wind, and the SUV would be toppled. The wheels might have been a better choice for the road, but the height made it easy to knock over.

"Andy, look."

He squinted and leaned forward to see what she was pointing at. "You see something?"

"Those trees. Do you think we can get into those trees? They will block the wind and some of this sleet."

"That far off the road, we won't be easy to see."

"I know, but I don't like our odds of being rescued. I think we have to minimize the danger on our own."

"Good point," he agreed, and slowed down even further, hoping there was a turnoff that was not covered in snowbanks.

"It looks like a logging road," she said, pointing to what appeared to be a used train cut into the trees.

"Logging, this time of year?"

"Christmas trees maybe?"

"Maybe, all right, let's see where this gets us."

Slowly, almost at a crawling pace, Andy turned them onto the side road and into a groove beside the trees. The land underneath wasn't as solid as he would have liked, but he didn't want them to be in the middle of the road if an eighteen wheeler full of logs decided to muscle through.

"I have to turn this off. We are getting stuck in here."

"I know" she shivered, then put her hand on his arm to reassure him. "We had no choice."

"I know. Alright, time to get us organized before we lose all our daylight along with the heat."

Pushing the front seats as far up as they would go, Sharon and Andy climbed in the back and started to arrange what they had for emergency supplies. Andy was very aware that Sharon's skin was turning red, and he didn't like how often she shivered. "Ski jacket's aren't parkas, I guess," he tried to make light of the situation.

"No, and my blood is too thin for this kind of weather."

Andy grunted, "Old wives tale, Captain."

Sharon lifted her head and looked at him, "Science, Lieutenant!"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Huh... I always thought that blood thing was an excuse."

"I don't do excuses, Lieutenant."

"No Captain, you don't," he chuckled again. "You tired at all?"

'"Not yet, why?"

"Well, we have two fleece blankets, an emergency blanket, a seat that folds down flat and one winter sleeping bag. Fold the seat, emergency blanket, wrap ourselves in fleece, then the winter bag open on top. Unless you have a better suggestion."

Sharon looked uncomfortable for a moment, then resigned herself to common sense. Of course they would have to share the one bag, and it was too small for them to climb into together and still have it zip.

"Listen, Captain..." Andy started, trying to ease the situation once he realized she was uncomfortable with his being so close.

"No, no Lieutenant, you are right. We are both adults and I want us to survive this ordeal. Body heat is all we have." She shivered as she was speaking, wrapping her arms even tighter around her body.

"Not to be personal, Captain, but what do you have on under that jacket?"

Sharon looked him in the eye for a minute, then answered. "Satin bra, silk shirt, wool cardigan, and if we are talking about clothing I think the 'Lieutenant' and 'Captain' will have to stop."

Andy nodded, "and your legs?"

"Silk stockings and dress pants, and before you even say it, I know the bra and stockings are keeping too much moisture close to my body and making me colder."

"You got anything better in your luggage?"

"No, I was prepared for a flight and hotel room, not this. What about you?"

"Suit, extra shirt, sleep pants and a pair of wool socks that you're putting on when you get those other clothes off."

Sharon closed her eyes and took a deep breath between shivers, then nodded and opened her eyes. Andy was suddenly very grateful for his extremely practical commanding officer.

After he lit one of their tea lights, he pulled his bag closer and rummaged through the contents. "These are old, but they're better than you're wearing," he said as he offered her the socks.

Taking them gratefully, Sharon bent over to untie her boots. "I can't, she said in frustration."

Andy lifted her hands and took off her gloves. They were splotches of red and white, sure signs of frostbite starting to settle in, and extremely cold. He held her hands in his palms for a moment, trying to infuse them with warmth, then reached down to grab her foot. "Let me" he said as he pulled one of her legs onto his lap. "These knee highs or thigh highs, or do the go all the way up?" he asked when he felt the nylons in her boot.

"All the way."

"Right," he replied, reached for the sleeping bag, then unzipped it and spread it open. "You got sleep pants?"

When she shook her head, Andy pulled his pajamas out of his bag and passed them to her. "Everything is coming off, and we have to be quick."

Sharon watched him as he blew on his hands, rubbing them together quickly to get them warm.

"Ready?" he asked, knowing he had to give her as much control and dignity as he could manage, since she couldn't use her hands to help herself.

"As I'll ever be having my bottom half exposed to these temperatures."

"Climb on me," he offered.

"What? Why?"

"I'll keep you warm while we get you changed, and you hold the sleeping bag over the two of us. We will both stay warmer that way."

"Good point," she said, moving to settle herself on top of him.

Andy tried not to comment on the cold of her body as she sat down on his lap. Once she pulled the winter sleeping bag over the two of them, he reached around to undo the fastener on her pants and began to pull them off. He expected firm muscles under her clothing, he'd certainly stared at her enough times to know she worked out and kept her body lean, but he wasn't prepared for the softness of her skin as his hands grazed over her hips. "Lift yourself a bit" he said with a slight gruff to his voice, when he realized either she had to move off him, or his hands were going to skim along the fullness of her ass and thighs as he pushed the fabric away from her freezing skin.

"How, I've got the sleeping bag?"

He thought for a second, then bent over slightly so he could pull both boots off. "Put your feel on my knees and push up."

It was awkward, but they managed without too much cold air slipping in around the sleeping bag. The nylons clung to her skin and had to be peeled away. He hoped her shivers were from the cold and not because he was hurting her. Once her legs were bare, he fumbled to get the pant legs of his pajamas over her feet and pulled up. Getting her dressed was more work than getting her naked, but they managed. Once the socks were on her, and her feet were tucked into the bottom of the sleeping bag, Andy held her close.

"I'll be okay. I'm warmer already."

"I know, but just stay here for a bit. You're too cold and those cotton pants won't do you any good on their own. This jacket has to come off too."

Sharon nodded reluctantly and allowed Andy to unzip it, then pull it down her arms and push it out from the confines of the sleeping bag.

"Do you want to wait to warm up to get your bra off? Your hands should be better in a while."

Sighing Sharon leaned her head back onto his shoulder. "The sooner it's gone the faster I can warm up. Just help me get it off, but no comments."

Andy chuckled, "Wouldn't dream of it. You are going to have to pull your arms out of your shirt and sweater, though, or take it off and put it back on. The silk and wool are good enough to keep you warm."

"I thought of that already. One arm at a time, okay? And the clasp is in the front."

"Right," Andy said as he reached around to begin unbuttoning her shirt. This time it wasn't only the feel of her skin that caused him to respond, but also the smell of her warming body. She was not a heavy person, but the weight of her rested in places he was trying not to acknowledge. Now was not the time to be aroused.

"You will have to unbutton the cuffs, too," she said.

Cuffs were easier, and once undone he was able to tug one sleeve down her arm and pull the elastic over her shoulder and off her arm. Once he pulled the sleeve back up her arm, he reached over to the other side to repeat the process. Cuff unbuttoned, shirt and sweater sleeve yanked down her arm.."

"Ow..." She hissed.

Andy reacted immediately by raising his hands to her chest. "I hurt you?" he asked as he placed his palm over one of her breasts. He could feel the firm peak in his hand and couldn't stop himself before his fingers encircled her breast and squeezed gently. "Sorry, sorry..."

"It's okay," she said, her breath hitched, "it's not you. The clasp scraped me, that's all. I'm okay."

"You sure?" he asked again, his thumb lightly caressed the skin above her breast.

Sharon nodded and let out another shiver. That was enough to remind Andy he had to dress her again, and not to get carried away. She was in his lap for her survival, not his pleasure, and she deserved more respect from him.

The smart thing would have been to wrap the sleeping bag around her and lift her onto the seat beside him. The smart thing would have been to let her warm up on her own. But Andy found himself struggling against the smart thing.

"Sit up just a bit," he asked her.

"Why?"

"I'm going to undo my jacket and see if I can help you get warmer," he said.

Agreeing, Sharon leaned forward while Andy unzipped his jacket and pulled apart the sides to give her better access to his chest.

"Now lean back," he encouraged, and as she settled on him, he started stroking up and down her arms.

Sharon pulled the sleeping bag closer to the two of them and squirmed a little before getting comfortable and relaxing into his body.

"You are being very good to me, Andy."

"You make it easy" he said softly.

Sharon turned her head into Andy's neck and hummed. His arms automatically pulled her closer, reaching around to hug her tightly to himself. He realized he hadn't buttoned up her shirt again when his hand rubbed along her pebbled nipple. This time there was no hiding his reaction. She wasn't cold enough to slow his response.

Andy knew he had crossed the line, and could feel it in how ridging Sharon became in his arms. Then he felt her relax, and felt her hand on his arm pushing him back towards her breast. He didn't know what to think. "Sharon?"

"Just touch me, Andy... please?" she said in a quiet voice.

"Are you sure?" he asked, but he was already cupping and kneading her breast, and tilting his head to cradle her closer to his neck.

"Mmm... very sure. You feel so good."

"That's my line," he replied, and they both started to chuckle.

Andy continued to knead Sharon's breasts, first one, then the other, pinching her nipples then tweaking them, then tracing around their edge. His other hand held her stomach, pressing her back into his chest.

"How far do you want this to go?" he asked, kissing the edge of her head as he spoke.

"How far do _you_ want it to go?" she responded, breath hitching as he pinched her again.

"I'm a baseball fan, I always want the home run."

Sharon laughed. "We are in a car on an isolated road, in the middle of a winter storm, no one for miles and we're not sure if we will get out in one piece, and you are speaking in euphemisms?

"Well..." he dragged it out, "if I told you what I wanted in plain English, you might be disgusted enough to tell me to stop."

"I doubt it. Tell me." she said, turning just enough to see catch his eye.

He'd already pushed them this far. If he was going to lose, at lease it would be with a bang and not a whimper, he decided. "Alright... I like this, touching you. You are so soft and now that you've warmed up, your smell is driving me crazy. I want to keep touching you, I want to finger fuck you until you scream my name, and then I want to drive my dick so far into your cunt that we'll never get it out."

This time he wasn't sure if the shiver was from the cold or something else entirely.

They sat silently for a minute or two, Andy not sure if she was really ready to hear him after all. It was a ridiculous notion, and he hoped when this was all over they would chalk it up to the situation and not let it damage their working relationship. But she'd asked, and he'd answered, and she didn't play games... at least as far as he knew.

"No one has ever..." she started.

It was on the tip of his tongue to apologize.

"Andy, you could warm me up with your words," she groaned, leaning further into his chest.

"You like that?" he was dumbfounded.

"Do you think I'm a nun?" she chuckled at his reaction.

"Ah, no... but..."

"If this is the last thing I'm going to do, I'm going out feeling good, not stuck on a shelf thinking I might break, okay?"

He wasn't sure what else to say, so he let his hands to the communicating. Gently he lifted the weight of her breasts in his hand and tweaked the tip with his thumb. He could her ear soft groan in the back of her throat, and ever sound made him hard.

"You like it when I talk dirty," he hissed into her ear, no longer a question.

She squirmed on his lap.

"You want me to put my hand over your skin, pawing you like this?"

She was getting warmer.

"You want my big fingers tracing down past your stomach and finding out if you're wet yet."

Her stomach muscles clenched.

"You like it when I stick my hand in the opening of your pants, and start running my fingers up and down your slit."

Her legs spread open and she groaned again.

"You're begging me to push my fat fingers into your hot cunt and slowly pump in and out."

He couldn't believe how wet she was. His fingers slipped in easily, first one, then two, curling as he went. As he stroked he could feel the ridges and bump inside her warm channel, sucking him in deeper each time.

"A nice slow finger fuck, or you want me stroking your spot as hard as I can, I wonder..."

He was losing himself in her, whispering and hissing into her ear, seeing how far his words could push her to her climax. He could hear the short pants and feel her head lolled against his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, you like it when someone else takes you where you want to go. You want me to hold you down and give you a ride."

He could feel her muscles clenching his fingers and knew she was close.

"And when I do this," he breathed horsely into her neck as his thumb put pressure on her clit, "you're gonna cum for me."

Sharon screamed out her release, her body seizing so sharply that he had to hold on tight to keep her from moving. He had no idea how she kept the edges of the sleeping bag clenched in her hands and still covering them. Gently he kept stroking her as her breathing calmed and her muscles relaxed, careful not to touch her anywhere that she might be overstimulated and too sensitive.

"Oh my god..." she finally breathed out, her head still lolling against his neck.

"So that was okay, then?" he smiled, sounding a little more arrogant than he normally would, given what they had just shared.

She gave a deep throated laugh, and rolled her head into his neck. "Someone is feeling cocky."

Andy laughed with her and hugged her tight.


	2. Chapter 2

"You certainly kept your promise to help me warm up."

Andy chuckled low in his throat, as he nuzzled Sharon's neck. He had re-buttoned her blouse and sweater, and had made sure the sleep pants were tied tightly around her waist, before hugging her tight to him. "Anything for my Captain."

"Mmm..." she shifted slightly, "is that going to be a problem?"

Not knowing what she meant, Andy turned to look at her, raising his eyebrow in silent encouragement for her to expand on her thought.

Sharon sighed. "Our working relationship. Is this going to complicate that?"

"Ah," now he understood. She wasn't bringing rules and regulations into their situation, but she wasn't oblivious to how these things often turned out, either. He could give her points for keeping the big picture in focus. He also wanted to keep it light "So, out of curiosity, have you every done this with anyone who's worked under you before?"

"What? Get stuck in a snowstorm and having to keep alive using any means necessary?" she smirked.

"She's a funny one, I see," he smiled. "Seriously though," his voice softened, "this doesn't strike me as Sharon Raydor's MO." He hugged her a little more tightly as he spoke, not wanting to give the impression that he was judging her.

"No... no it certainly isn't the way I do things," she replied, letting her head loll on his shoulder and turn into his neck. "I'm not even sure what got into me this time."

"Well," he started, moving one hand to walk his fingers down her leg and back up again. He smiled when he felt her squirm and heard her giggle. He definitely liked that giggle.

"Andy!"

"Just reminding you."

"My memory is just fine, thank you."

"Look, this is time out of time, and we're going to be here for a while, so let's just enjoy this and pray that this storm passes so we can get back on the road. That, or maybe someone will see us and rescue us."

"Mmmm..." she hummed again. "You know, never in my career have I been in this situation. Not this this..." she nodded, indicating their current predicament with her still on his lap, "I mean, never before have I supervised a department that doesn't really need me to manage them. I don't have to be the boss, so I guess that means I don't have my walls as high up as I've had them in the past."

"And is that okay?" he really wondered.

"It's different," she admitted finally.

"How?" he coaxed gently. He really did want to know her thoughts, and he was content to wait as she gathered them.

"I guess... I don't know, maybe it's the work we do, but the trust level is very different. And age, I guess. That matters, too."

Andy nodded, waiting for her to continue.

Sharon shifted on his lap in order to look at him more easily, and readjusted the sleeping bag over her shoulder. "Look at our team. I'm needed for Buzz and Amy, I know that. They both have so much to learn about police work, and both look to me for direction. That's what I'm used to. FID had a lot of younger officers still trying to climb the ranks. They saw what I saw, you know what I mean? A quick way to get promoted while working mostly regular hours. Sure we were all lumped in together as the outcasts of the LAPD, but that was the only thing that connected us. The work was hard, but the camaraderie wasn't there the way it is with Major Crimes.

"Then there is Julio and Mike. Both respect my office, and I guess they respect me in it."

"They do," Andy cut her off, reassuring her that she did have their respect."

Sharon smiled a little, then continued. "The are both amazing officers, very dedicated and have very important skills for the team. They pay me the compliment of looking to me for direction, but they don't need it. They know their jobs. Out of everyone, they are the two I can always count on being by the book." She laughed a little.

"Then there is the Lieutenant and you. The three of us are the old war horses, around since the days before computers, still trying to do what we do in a world that keeps changing. The Lieutenant runs the department far more than I do, and he seems happy now with our division of labour, but he and I are very much colleagues and nothing more.

"And then there's you..."

"What about me?" she had him really curious by this point.

"To tell you the truth, I thought you were going to be my biggest problem. I've read your jacket," she paused and smiled, "I've added a lot to that jacket, truth be told, and we've certainly butted heads enough over the years. I was prepared for the full Lt. Andrew Flynn onslaught... but it didn't happen."

"I did yell at you."

Sharon frowned in confusion, "You did?" Shaking her head to dismiss the thought, she continued. "I don't recall that. I remember you clarifying a few points for me that first case, seeing as how I was new to the division and still didn't have my legs under me, and then you shed light on a perspective we hadn't considered before, and it blew the case wide open."

It was Andy's turn to be confused, "Lady, that is one hell of a selective memory you have there."

"Mmm... maybe... still... when it matters, you've always backed me up, and you've never stopped. So that is very different from what I was used to."

"So, let me see if I have this straight", he said, struggling not to smirk. "Tao and Sanchez are your consistent play-by-the-book guys, Provenza has the ugly work managing the scene, Sykes and Buzz are the kids, and I'm your partner?" His struggle not to smile failed, as he challenged her to deny his summary of her assessment.

"Careful Lieutenant."

"No, that's what you said. I'm your favourite, aren't I. Come on... you can admit it."

"Lt. Flynn..."

"Naw... I don't think so... you said it and I head you."

"You are reading into my words."

"Am I? You gonna tell me you'd be doing this with Tao in the backseat of an SUV?"

Sharon shuddered at the thought, then closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Didn't think so," he smiled, then shifted to get a little more comfortable and pulled her tight to him again. "That's okay," he said softly, all teasing had left his voice, "I can honestly said you are my favourite boss."

They sat in silence together for a while, until Sharon turned to him again, "Back to my original question. Is this going to change things?"

"Yeah, a bit," he confessed, and felt her get rigid on his lap. He ran his hands up and down her arms to sooth her her before he continued. "I mean the murders won't change. Provenza being a pain in the ass won't change. The team going out for drinks or pizza after a long case probably won't change, although I hope you come out with us more. But what will change, and I promise you this..."

She nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"What is going to change is you are safe with me. You can stop worrying that the other shoe will drop. I'm your back-up and you can count on that. And... maybe, if things aren't too crazy between work and the kid, maybe we can, I dunno... spend some time outside of work, together? Maybe a bit?"

"Mmm..." she hummed without committing herself to an answer, but she did snuggle into him a bit more.

Together they sat, lost in thought, listening to the wind around them howling, and the occasionally sound of sleet hitting the SUV. Andy noted the sound was predominantly on the passenger's side and the back, and began calculating what that would mean for getting their rental uncovered in the morning to see if they could get out of there and find civilization.

He kept shifting, trying to find a more comfortable way to sit. They had already spent a few hours sitting together with Sharon on his lap, and while the part of him closest to her was warm, the rest of him was cold and uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"My ass is numb."

"From the cold?"

"Maybe, but more likely from not moving."

"Oh Andy," she said, a horrified expression on her face, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't even thinking."

When she started to move, he held her close. "Don't even think about it. You need to be right where you are."

"Andy, I'm not a delicate flower."

"No, you're not, but you also aren't a 6 foot 1 guy with lots of muscles and warmer clothes. You can't keep yourself warm without me. You're not going anywhere."

Sighing, she tried again, "Andy..."

"No, I mean it Sharon. This isn't some macho thing. This is a 'we're stuck in a damned snowstorm and we have to do what it takes to survive' thing. I'll live."

When he finally stopped, she looked at him, "Can I talk now?" He didn't respond with more than a grunt, so she continued. "What about the first idea you had, putting the seat down and laying out the emergency blanket? We can light a tea light and get it done. The sun is down but the tea light should give us enough light to work with, and I have a flashlight in my bag."

Andy just looked at her, then lowered his head to rest his forehead against her head. "Geez, the blankets... I'm sorry. I forgot all about that."

Sharon looked at him with the smile he now realized as her 'you're an idiot, but you're growing on me' smile, then cupped his check. "If you're the brawn, I can at least be the brains of this operation."

"Yeah, yeah, Captain Sarcastic, laugh it up."

Sharon giggled, and he couldn't help the grin forming on his lips.

"Hey, how are your hands doing anyway?" he asked, capturing one to look at for the first time in hours. Sharon had grabbed the flashlight from her bag while she laughed at him, so he grabbed it and switched it on. He noticed the white was gone and the red had returned to pink. Her skin was dry where it had blanched, and that was to be expected, but all in all it was exactly how it should be, and Andy was relieved. "The rest of you? Still warm? How are your feet?"

"I'm fine, Andy. Really. You are a very good furnace."

"Just don't put that on my performance evaluation. Some people might get the wrong idea."

"You mean the right idea, don't you?"

Andy just shrugged and smiled at her. If she had a "you're an idiot" smile, he definitely had a "cat that ate the canary" rebuttal.

As quickly as they could, Andy flattened the seat under them while Sharon lit the candle and pulled the emergency blanket out of it's package. Even thought they worked quickly, they had to get out from under the sleeping bag, and Sharon was shivering again.

The fleece blanket Andy wrapped around Sharon didn't help much, as it was still the temperature of the air in the SUV, but they knew it would warm up more quickly than being without. Andy wrapped the second blanket over his own shoulders and back, then moved in behind Sharon and pulled the sleeping bag over them. He reached down to remove the boots from his feet, and then got comfortable behind her on their new makeshift bed, pushing his feet into the bottom of the sleeping bag along side of hers. Sharon's ski jacket became his pillow, while his arms wrapped around her, giving her a soft, warm place to lay her covered head.

"We'll get warmed up again in a moment," he promised her. "That tea light might give off heat, but it's definitely not enough."

"It's not meant to be a roaring fireplace."

"Too bad... I could really go for that right now," he said, shivering as he snuggled up as close to her as he could.

"Me too."

"Hey, what time is it anyway? How much longer we got until daylight?"

Sharon pulled her arm up and used the flashlight to illuminate her watch. "Almost midnight."

"Already? That's good. We're half way through the night."

"Why don't you try to get some sleep."

"Too cold right now," he replied, pulling her as close as he could. "Maybe in a little bit, when I warm up some. Why don't you try to sleep?"

"I can't until I know you're comfortable."

"Really, it's okay."

Sharon didn't answer, she just pulled his arms closer around her, and laid his hands over her breasts. Andy didn't need a written invitation. He loved the softness of her body and how easily she responded to his touch. Their new position didn't give him easy access to kissing her cheek and neck any longer, but he could still kiss her hat-covered head.

He could also move his hips closer when she wiggled her ass into his crotch. He had been hard for her hours ago, but over their time cuddling his erection had softened considerably. It was still there, but not as firm as it had been when he had his fingers pressed into her pussy. The memory of that with the feel of her ass wiggling against him and the softness of her breasts under his hands, helped his cock jump to life.

"You know what you're doing?" he growled in her ear.

"I knew last time, too," she practically purred in response, "and this time why don't you take care of the second part of your promise."

"Second part?"

"The part where you are shoved so far inside you can't get out."

Andy smiled, then pulled his free hand away from her breast and lowered it to the ties on the pajama pants. Then he unzipped his pants, and pushed his underwear down enough to free his erection.

"Say the words, Sharon," he hissed into her ears.

Her slight shake of the head made him smile.

"You know the words, say them."

"No, I can't."

As he tried to coax her into talking dirty to him, he pulled her pants down to the fold of her knees, then reached over to feel his way through her curls.

"Use the words, tell me where you want me," his voice lowered as he pushed through her legs.

Sharon gasped, but she wouldn't speak.

"Say cunt, and tell me how wet you are."

Andy's fingers rubbed back and forth across her vaginal lips, feeling them start to swell.

"You like me playing with your pussy."

Sharon groaned, as he dipped one finger inside of her.

"You want my cock, don't you, Baby?"

She pulled her legs up, squeezing his hand between them.

"You feel my cock, growing thicker, rubbing against you, and you can't wait until I push into you and fuck you from behind."

Andy bent his other arm and reached down through the top of Sharon's blouse, grabbing her breast and squeezing then flicking the nipple, alternating the pattern so she didn't know if he was going to tickle or pinch.

"You could feel my cock all day, pushing up against your ass, begging to be released and pounded into you."

Her breath started to catch in her throat.

"You like it when I talk dirty. Gets you nice and wet. And when I hold you down you have no control."

She reached her hand down between her legs, but he pushed it away.

"Oh no you don't, you are mine to play with and you don't do a thing unless I tell you."

He could feel the moisture between her legs. The more she curled into a ball, the more access he had to her core.

"You don't move. I'm the one who will get you ready. I'm in charge here."

Her breath was becoming even more shallow.

Andy ran his fingers from her clit back to her ass, pushing gently on her rosebud. Sharon moaned.

"My cock is so hard right now, and I'm going to ram it into you. Are you ready for me?"

Sharon nodded in his arms as she squirmed.

"You've got to show me how wet you are."

Andy pushed his thumb into her vagina, and pinched her clit. She was wet and ready, and he couldn't wait any longer.

"My cock belongs in your cunt, and that's where it's going to go."

Pushing in as gently has he could, despite his promise of being rough, Andy waited for Sharon's muscles to relax around him. Never had he wanted to meld into a woman's body the way he wanted to join with Sharon. She was incredibly responsive to his words, and he couldn't wait to see how she would respond to the rest of him.

"Get ready for that ride."

Growling into her ear, Andy set a pace that had them both pushing their boundaries. Now that he was seated inside her body, he found it impossible to slow down. She was molten lava and cotton candy. Every thrust increased the tingles in his spine. He knew their position was probably pressing against her sweet spot, and he wanted her to feel as good as he knew he was going to feel.

"You like it when I pound into you, don't you, Babe."

Reaching between her legs, Andy felt for her clit and started rubbing her, encouraging her to climb with him.

"You need a good fucking."

Sharon went rigid, then yelled his name into the darkness. Andy felt her muscles contract around him, pushing him past the brink. He jerked into her, releasing the pressure that had tightened his balls. He pumped until he was spent, and kept going because she felt so damn fantastic.

Slowly they came back to themselves, catching the breaths that had been elusive minutes before. Both hearts beat strongly as they folded in on each other, flesh against cooling flesh.

When he knew he had regained enough strength and coordination, Andy pulled Sharon's pants up around her waist, and smoothed her shirt down so she was again covered from head to toe. He tucked himself back into his briefs, but didn't bother zipping up his pants. Then he reached around her to make sure the blanket was able to keep her covered.

Sated and warm, they fell into an exhausted sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone, for your patience and your many requests for chapter three. As I write this, it is the hottest week on record in eastern Canada, and the thoughts of snow filled days are pleasant by comparison to the temperatures surrounding me. However, I doubt the following final chapter will keep anyone cool.**

Andy awoke first, shivering from the cold. He had done his best to keep Sharon sheltered all through the night, and as a result the sleeping bag had wrapped around her and exposed his back. The fleece blanket was doing little to help the situation.

Trying not to wake her, he shifted his feet out of the bottom of the sleeping bag, and rolled outwards as quietly and quickly as he could, then turned to tuck the blanket and the rest of the bag tightly around his sleeping companion. Seeing that she was still asleep and still a decent colour of light pink, he worked to pull his pants properly around his waist and buckle his belt, then zipped his jacket before sliding his boots on.

The wind had died down and the sun was shining through the ice-encrusted windows. Andy checked his watch which showed a later start than he expected. It pleased him to know they had slept that long in the cold. They needed to get out of the SUV and back on the road to civilization and proper amenities, and step number one was getting the ice off the windows and doors.

Crawling into the front of the SUV, he pushed the drivers seat back as far as it would go before hitting the lowered seat in the back, and turned the keys to the ignition. The engine screeched in protest once before turning over and blasting cold air into the cab. Andy quickly turned down all the fans on the console, waiting for the engine to heat the air sufficiently before turning them on full blast.

Looking behind him, Andy saw a lump of blankets and two green eyes looking up at him.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to wake you."

"That's okay," she croaked, "I woke up when you rolled out of bed. You are a nice furnace."

Andy chuckled, "I aim to please."

Sharon hummed, and started to move the blankets.

"No, stay. There's no point in you getting up yet. Stay warm."

She didn't need to be told twice, and nestled back into the blankets.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" he asked, then realized how ridiculous that sounded.

"Yes, I'd like my coffee with two creams, and make sure the croissants and brie are heated properly before you serve me in bed. Don't forget the imported strawberries and chocolate."

Andy threw his head back and laughed. She kept surprising him, and humour first thing in the morning was not something he expected.

"Dose Madam also want her champaign and orange juice?"

"Yes, but on the terrace after my massage."

"I will keep that in mind," he laughed again.

Sharon giggled, then tilted her head to look at him.

"Have you thought about how to get us out of here?"

"Yeah…" Andy sighed, feeling for the warmth through the vents in the front console. Satisfied, he turned on the defrost for both the back and front windshields before speaking. "First is warm this vehicle up as much as we can, which should melt some of the ice on the door. Then I'll break out with the scraper and see what I can do to free us."

"I can help."

"You can stay inside…"

Sharon huffed as she cut him off, "I'm not incapable, Andy. I've been in snow before."

"I'm not getting into some boy/girl argument with you. We are playing to our strengths like we did yesterday. If I was some hundred pound lightweight and you were a hockey player, believe me I'd be giving you the scraper and curling up in those blankets myself. Part of me still wants you to do the work so I can be warm."

"Sorry. I don't do damsel well."

"Sharon, I don't see you as a damsel, believe me. But there's only one scraper, and your winter boots aren't as good as mine. We need you to pour over that map and try to figure out where we are and where we need to be. You were following it yesterday. I haven't got a clue where we are and I don't know where to start looking."

"Fine… you're right. But just for the record, I'm not a hundred pound lightweight."

Andy raised an eyebrow in surprise and snickered. "Says you. I held you for hours yesterday. I know exactly how light you are."

Sharon bit her bottom lip as the flush came over her.

"That's a good look on you," he smiled before turning back towards the driver's door and trying to open it. On the third push it gave way, and he climbed out of the cab.

The cold air rushed into the SUV before Andy could shut it, making Sharon shiver. Groping around for her glasses, Sharon put them on, then took them off as they began to fog up.

"Well, that's no help", she muttered to herself.

Her jacket had been used as Andy's pillow through the night, so it was quite cold as Sharon pulled it on. Rolling under the rest of the blankets, she adjusted her clothing, making sure nothing was exposed, then wrapped one of the blankets around herself as she crawled out of the bedding and over into the front seat of the cab, closer to the heating vents and the maps she had left there the day before. The cold meant her phone wouldn't work, so trying the GPS to see if it worked better in sunlight, was not an option.

Outside Andy hacked at the ice on the windows. The freezing rain had been constant the night before, and the glassy surface was hard and thick. He was afraid of breaking the windows if he banged too hard, so he settled for nipping at the edges and getting as much off as he could. He was also conscious of their gas situation, and knew they had to start making their way back to the road as soon as possible, or they would be in an even worse situation.

"Hey, Sharon, do we have a shovel in there, or anything to pick the ice?" he called to the SUV, not wanting to open the door to the cold.

Sharon crawled into the back, ridding herself of the blanket as she moved. Once she collected the shovel and the bag of sand, she pulled her hat tighter on her head, grabbed her gloves, and pushed the back door open to climb out.

"You're gonna get cold", Andy shook his head.

"I need to move." She replied, handing him the items then walking towards the logging road they had used the evening before.

Andy grunted, then turned back to the vehicle and started chipping the ice from around the tires.

The sound of another engine surprised him, and he looked up from his work to see Sharon walking beside a king cab truck that was slowly making it's way towards him. How the hell did she do that, Andy wondered, shaking his head. He'd been out for over an hour and not a single vehicle had been on the road as far as he could tell.

"Need a hand?" an older gentleman asked as he stepped out of the cap.

"Yeah, I'd appreciate it." Andy replied.

Two more young men got out of the truck, and then an older woman stepped down and began talking to Sharon. It didn't take them long to get the SUV uncovered and moving again, with Sharon at the wheel while the men pushed.

"Their farm is down the road", Sharon informed him when they were moving again and he had settled himself in the passenger's seat. "We can get a proper meal and some directions. They've offered us gas as well."

"Where'd they come from anyway?" Andy wondered, putting his head back on the headrest and closing his eyes.

"They were storm-stayed too, and came home this morning. Apparently we are in a stretch that doesn't have anything for miles."

Andy grunted then put his seat back so he could get some rest.

Sharon looked over at him and smiled. "Nice to see my saviour is finally relaxing after taking care of me for the last 24 hours."

"Hardly a saviour. And like I said, you make it easy", he grinned at her without opening his eyes.

It took less than an hour to find the farm house, which was so far off the road that they would not have been able to find it on their own. They spent a few hours socializing with the family, so as not to appear rude, and after getting clean and eating, they were given directions to a Bed & Breakfast an hour away. Sharon had the forethought to call to make sure rooms would be waiting. They could not survive one more night like the one they'd just had.

It was dinner time when they finally arrived. As Andy checked them in, Sharon called the office to explain the situation and their location, and their plans to attend whatever was left of the conference the following day.

"They moved our session to the end of the conference", Sharon announced as she entered the suite. "I've sent our regrets and everything will be waiting when we arrive." Then she looked around and raised an eyebrow in Andy's direction. "One room with one bed?"

"Yeah, about that…" he started, looking down and scratching the back of his neck. "I ah… well… I was thinking…"

Sharon crossed her arms and waited.

"Well…. tomorrow we have to go back to 'Captain' and 'Lieutenant', so I was thinking… ya know… maybe we could have one more night of Andy and Sharon? Maybe?

Andy felt the nerves in his stomach as he watched her. She didn't look angry, but she didn't look welcoming either. He had overstepped, he realized, and was just about to say so when she finally moved.

"It's nice to feel free to be 'Sharon' for a little longer" she said, moving closer to him. "I do need to thank you for keeping me warm and alive."

Andy let out the breath he had been holding.

"Yeah?"

Humming she nodded and traced her finger down his arm.

A knock on their door interrupted them, and Andy smiled as he went to answer and bring in a tray of food.

"Normally they don't do dinner for guests, but I asked if we could have our breakfast tonight because we need to get on the road early tomorrow."

Taking the tray to the small sitting area by the fire, Andy set it down then held out his hand to invite her to join him.

"What is this?" Sharon asked as she moved closers. She tucked part of her hair behind her ear and looked down at the covered tray.

"Voilà" he said as he removed the lid, revealing some of the foods she had asked for that morning. "They didn't have strawberries, but they did have strawberry jam. And they only had a couple of croissants, so I told them to put in an assortment of muffins. The brie is warm, so dig in."

Andy stood back and enjoyed the look on Sharon's face. He liked surprising her. He liked the way her eyes crinkled at the corners when she was truly enjoying herself.

"Oh, Andy…" she breathed.

He would be lying if he said he was immune to the sound of her voice or the way she said his name.

"There's no chocolate either, but I figured this time of night hot chocolate was better than coffee, so that's what's in the carafe."

"I can't believe you did all this", she said, still looking amazed by the fare in front of her. "Come join me".

He sat down in the chair beside her, and picked up the carafe to pour.

"I know I'm ahead of myself with this and the room, and it's not a vacation, but…"

Sharon shook her head, "Time out of time, remember."

"Yeah…"

They ate their dinner in a companionable silence, enjoying the fire in the grate and the quiet of the world around them.

"You've got…", he started, before reaching over and wiping a bit of strawberry jam from the corner of her mouth, then licking it off his thumb.

He could see Sharon's eyes darken, and couldn't resist stroking the back of his hand down her cheek.

"You spent last night pleasuring me," she rasped. "It's my turn to return the favour."

Andy shook his head, "I had more than enough pleasure, believe me. There was only a couple of things missing."

"What?" she asked, turning her face further into his hand.

"Well…. I got to hear you and I got to feel you, but I haven't watched you or tasted you."

Andy could see Sharon swallow as a flush rose to her cheeks. He wasted no time in leaning in and capturing her lips.

"Chocolate", he said as he stood up and pulled her to her feet.

"Strawberries", he said after another kiss while moving them back towards the bed.

"Andy…" she sighed, "it's only fair…"

"No Sharon", he leaned in to nibble the delicate skin behind her ear, "my pleasure is your pleasure, and I'm only getting started."

He held her around the waist with one arm, and unbuttoned her shirt with his free hand, all the while alternating between biting her neck and kissing the bites to remove the sting. When he had her shirt falling from her arms and her pants pooled around her knees, he gently pulled her down onto the bed and placed her hands high above her head.

"My rules, don't forget that," he growled into her ear.

"Can't I touch you?" she moaned.

"No. Do I need to tie you down," he hissed.

Sharon nodded, and Andy wasted no time taking advantage of her consent. He removed his pants and underwear, then pulled his shirt over his head. Weaving it through the head frame of the bed, he used each long sleeve to tie her wrists above her head.

"You do like it when someone takes charge", he snarled as he moved over her body.

Sharon was panting.

Unclipping her bra, and saying a silent word of thanks that she liked front clasps, he pulled her breast free of their confinement.

"Your nipples are already dark and waiting for me to suck them."

Sharon pulled agains her binds.

"You aren't going anywhere until I'm finished."

She moaned.

Andy palmed her two breasts twerking the nipples to even harder peaks, then lowered is mouth to one as he pinched the second.

Her breath became even more shallow.

He pulled off with a pop, then assaulted the other breast.

Sharon curved her spine, bringing her chest into closer contact with his body.

"Like that, do you?" He whispered. "You like having my mouth on you."

She couldn't stop the whimper.

"I'm going to have my mouth all over you before I get what I want."

She wriggled again, trying to pull away from the sensations.

"Don't even try to get loose," he said, moving down to rest between her legs. He pulled her panties down roughly then forced her legs as wide open as they would go.

Sharon pulled her knees up further.

"You are so ready for me, aren't you Baby. You loved riding my hand, and you loved my cock ramming into your cunt."

She lifted her pelvis towards him.

"I am going to tongue you and suck you until you're begging for more."

She gasped when his mouth latched on to her clit.

Andy bit her lightly, then ran his tongue from bottom to top and back again. Sharon was so ready for him. He lapped at her juices as he licked and nibbled over her soft flesh. The taste was an aphrodisiac, one that was quickly becoming an addiction.

Sharon writhed on the bed.

"You have a tasty pussy, a perfect honeypot, and I'm going to make you explode."

Her body was shaking as he alternated between pummelled her opening with his tongue and sucking her clit into his mouth, all the while kneading her ass with his hands, refusing to let her move.

"Cum now!" he commanded as he latched on once more.

She screamed and spasmed as wave after wave rippled through her body.

Andy watched her with wonder, kissing her legs and massaging her hips as she came down from her orgasm. He could see her panting, desperate to pull any air that she could into her lungs. When he finally saw her eyelids flicker, he moved up her body.

"Now it's my turn", he whispered as he positioned himself between her legs and pushed into her opening.

Her muscles were still contracting as he moved in and out, gently allowing her to get used to him. The force of his words aroused her he knew, she loved when he talked dirty and took charge, but he didn't want to push her body beyond it's limits.

Reaching above her, he untied her two wrists. Sharen gave a throaty laugh then lowered her arms around his back.

"You… no one…" she panted.

"Shh…. " he soothed, kissing the side of her neck while he stroked down the side of her body to her outer thigh, and pulled her leg over hip as he pushed into her more deeply. "Just feel".

"We can't…" she started again.

"We can't what, Sweetheart?"

Sharon pulled him towards her into a deep kiss. He felt her tongue licking around his lips, no doubt tasting her own sweetness. Pulling away from him she lowered his forehead to hers, while at the same time pulling him closer with her leg wrapped around his thigh.

"No one has ever made me feel like this", she finally whispered. "I don't know what this means but I can't… we can't…" She licked her lips and tried again. "I don't want to give you up. I want more."

Andy smiled, "If you want more, than you get more."

Propping himself on one arm, he reached around her waist and pulled her closer, picking up the pace of his thrusts. Then he leaned down to hiss into her ear.

"Just so we're clear, I want you too. Every time you stand by my desk, I'll could bend you over in an instant and ram my cock into your cunt."

Sharon grabbed his shoulders.

"When you put your hands on your hips and spread your legs as you look at the white board, I can come up behind you and finger fuck you into oblivion."

Her eyes widened and she grabbed his shoulder.

"You sit down on any chair, and I might suck your clit until you yell my name."

Her breath became shallow once more.

"You are going to feel my dick in you so often you won't be able to walk straight."

Sharon threw back her head and held on to him with all her strength.

"I will say your name and you will start to cream your pants waiting for what I can give you."

She was shaking

"And when I say the word, you are going to scream!"


End file.
